


The Struggle of Gift Giving

by nately



Series: Little Things [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen rating because dammit Nathan and his fucking potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: What do you give to the guy who has everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff because fuck it.

It's Nathan's birthday and Warren can't be any more panicky.

Warren is proudly known for three things: being able to recite the periodic table by heart, give the best hugs, and give the best gifts. Kate still haven't finished her new sketchbook and pencils, Max can't get enough of her new sticker covered Polaroid, and Warren is pretty sure Chloe doesn't have any more joint to smoke (For your own sake, don't ask Warren how he got it).

Now his boyfriend's birthday is today. And he totally forgot to do prior shopping. Fine then, he can work with the urgency...but every time Warren sees something he knows Nathan would like on a shelf, he backtracks.

Because Nathan already _have_ everything. What in the world do you buy for a _rich kid??_

After ten hours, Warren is close to call it quits and maybe make a homemade card or something.

But an idea strikes him.

\----

Nathan let's himself yawn when he finally gets inside his room. Good. Peace and quiet.

Time to take his pills though. Whoop-dee-fucking-diddily-do.

Nathan pulls out four bottles and--

"...The fuck?" He whispers, as he studies the pellets from the outside. He carefully twist the lid open and shake them out all at once.

**Cutie Patootie**

**Be Mine?**

**I Love You**

All of his medication is replaced with candied valentine hearts. Nathan sits there, staring at the sweethearts in his hand, unmoving.

"Happy birthday, Natey-poo~" Warren proclaims as he bursts through Nathan's closet, his arms high in the air and a big smile on his face.

But Nathan remains still. Normally he'd be absolutely flattered at the adorable and creative gift.

_But..._

"...My birthday was in August..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else salty for missing Nathan's birthday?? Goddammit, what possessed me into thinking it was early fucking NOVEMBER??


End file.
